Worth It
by Social-Hazard
Summary: Kagome, dressed all in black, snuck across the dark house silently hoping to herself that the soft creaking of the floor underneath her feet didn't sound as loud as it did to her. *Just a pointless romance between my two favorite Inuyasha characters*


Kagome, dressed all in black, snuck across the dark house silently hoping to herself that the soft creaking of the floor underneath her feet didn't sound as loud as it did to her.

She knew his bedroom was upstairs at the far end of the hall but her chances of making it there unnoticed were slim. With his demon hearing and smell she was pleasantly surprised she had made it this far without notice.

She took the stairs one at a time, her back hugging the wall. Slow and quiet she made her way to the top. At the top she saw four doors but knew the one she was looking for was the last. So she carefully tiptoed past the first three, keeping her breathing shallow as to not wake any of the sleeping residents up.

At his door she suddenly got nervous. _Was this even going to worth it?_ She took a deep breath and stepped through the open door into the very dark room.

All of the sudden she felt her body being roughly pushed up against the nearest wall by strong hands. He gripped her upper arms tight, his claws resting heavily on her soft skin. She looked up and saw two fierce golden eyes staring back at her. So bright they seemed to glow in the darkness, she knew then that she hadn't seen anything more beautiful. _Sesshoumaru._

His eyes were curious as he let go of her arms and stepped away. He reached over and flicked on his bedside lamp, illuminating only part of the massive bedroom. He looked at her questioningly, waiting for her to make a move.

Kagome was grateful for the small light for now she could see him fully. His long silver hair was loose down his back reaching almost down to the floor. He wore only a pair of tight black shorts, showing her the whole of the smooth muscled body. She took back her earlier thought, now THIS was beauty. She can't just stare at him for the rest of eternity though so she must get on with her plan.

Sesshoumaru could only find himself stunned when she walked past him toward the light. She turned around to face him, gave him a slow smile and reached one hand behind her back. He noticed now that she wore a short black dress that she was now unzipping in front of him.

She took off one strap and then the other letting the dress slide off her body to pool on the floor by her feet. Stepping out of it she crawled onto the bed and waited. She started it and he was going to have to finish it. It was all up to him now as to what he wanted to do.

He had to admit that she looked stunning leaning on the pillows in just her bra and panties. The dark black of the lace contrasting nicely with the soft cream of her skin, he wanted to touch her.

Leaning forward he grabbed her leg and pulled her to the end, a soft "eep" escaping her lips. Her arms above her head and her feet dangling off the edge he knew exactly what he was going to do to her. But first came the touching. Yes.

He slid his clawed hands up her sides careful not to break skin. She was soft and warm and he enjoyed the feel of her under his hands. Up and down her sides he rubbed her, from hip to rib cage. Low purring moans coming from her while her did what he pleased. The bra had to go. He needed to touch more. Reaching under her back he quickly unhooked the lacey contraption and threw it to the side.

Perfectly round and plump with small rose colored nipples that stiffened in the chill. He took one in his mouth and groaned with pleasure. Lightly sucking and nipping the little bead, greatly enjoying the sounds coming from the small woman under him.

She reached up her hands and ran her fingers through his silky soft locks. It felt so good but she needed more. She tugged on his head a little and pulled his mouth to hers. His lips were soft on hers but hard and demanding as well. His tongue caressed her lips and she opened her mouth for him. She felt the need in his kiss and he left her mouth, kissing a trail across her face and down her neck. Licking, kissing and biting his way down her body.

When he got to her panties he frowned. He forgot about those. _Easy enough fix._ Grabbing the waistband he slid them down her legs still dangling off the end of the bed. He grabbed her calved and lifted, bending her legs up and apart revealing the short dark hair and the glistening pink in between. Touching was good was tasting was better.

He dropped down to his knees in front of her, slowly and gently he slid his tongue along her crease. She was just as sweet as she looked. He couldn't help but smile as she shuddered under him. _More_. He started licking and sucking as if she were an ice cream cone, not wanting to miss any of the melting goodness.

She moaned and gasped, her chest heaving up and down with heavy breaths. She was having trouble breathing under his assault. His tongue felt like heaven and she never wanted him to stop.

He knew she couldn't last much longer, he could feel her muscles tightening and loosening under his touch. Reaching one hand up to her entrance and the other to his own member he put a finger inside her. His tongue swirled around her nub while he pumped his finger inside her and stroked his hardness, her legs securely wrapped over his shoulder and around his head.

She didn't know anything could feel so good. She lost the ability to think with pleasure taking control of her entire body. She felt him slide another finger inside of her, pushing in and out, faster and faster. She lifted her hips and thrust herself onto his hand and mouth harder and harder. She felt it building and building, _right there right there don't stop just a little mor_…AAAHHHH.

He felt her body relax and go limp. A large contented sigh escaped her soft pink lips. _My turn_.

With a predatory glint in his eye he crawled up her body. Using one arm to crawl he used the other to scoop up her body and pull her higher onto the mattress.

Glazed dark brown eyes blinked slowly up at him and a wide smile formed on her lips. He took in her beauty before once again attacking her mouth with his own, both of their tongues fiercely battling for dominance in her mouth. He spread her legs with his hands and she wrapped them around his hips in anticipation.

He watched her face as he positioned himself on front of her moist entrance. Slowly and purposefully pushing into her wetness with his hard flesh he watched her eyes roll and her eyelids flutter. Moving at a soft pace and grunting with satisfaction he moved inside of her, the slippery walls of her hidden place stretching to accommodate his girth as he rode her.

He felt her clenching around his manhood as he pushed in and pulled out but he needed more. He sped up his pace, pushing his hips hard against hers, growling with excitement at the feeling of going even deeper within her.

She dug her nails into his hair, into his scalp, trying to hold on while he savaged her. Trying to grip on to anything she could, leaving scratch marks in his back and shoulders as she was being pounded into the bed. She rode another wave of orgasm but he kept going, she didn't think it could get any better than it was now.

He felt her tightening around him, her orgasm sending shivers through her body and his. He felt his own building within him, but he needed a better angle. He had to go deeper. Pulling out, he flung her around on her hands and knees. He heard her cry of alarm but it was quickly muffled by the pillow.

Wasting no time he entered her again from behind. He felt her tight walls all around him as he went deeper into her. Holding on to her sides he drew her quickly against him. Faster and harder and further into her. He closed his eyes and listened to her rhythmic moans. He couldn't hold on any longer. With one final push he filled her with his seed.

He lay down next to her and pulled her body to his, both breathing heavily after their efforts.

She felt his breath on her neck as he nuzzled the side of her head.

"Life is never boring with you around my love." He said softly in her ear. "I never know what you're going to do next. However, I am very glad for tonight."

Kagome turned around in her husband's arms and kissed his nose. "I know you're lucky to have me." She giggled out at him. Lightening quick he turned over, pounced her and started tickling her sides. "OK, Ok, I give. I'm lucky to have you too. Now stop you're going to wake the kids!"

He let go of her and they lay back down to spoon.

_This was definitely worth it_ she smiled.

"You know one of the children will wake up any minute now and want to sleep in between. We really should put some clothes on." He really loved his kids but sometimes he missed sleeping all night naked with his mate.

After a little more tickling and giggling they finally had some pajamas on and were snuggled back in bed. Not five minutes passed before they heard the door squeak open and little footstep come over to the bed. They felt the soft weight of their youngest as she crawled up on the bed and lay down right between them.

They smiled at each other and kissed the little ones head as she fell back asleep in their embrace.

_Perfect, _Kagome sighed to herself as she closed her eyes and drifted off.

_Perfect,_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he watched his mate and child sleep.


End file.
